Breakage
by The Yoruichi
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto from the hospital after the Gaara battle. Will sasuke resist the passion that comes from the fatful room. Rated M for lemon scene.


Breakage

Okay( here I go my first fan fiction *stretches arms*)

Okay this story is rated M for heavy Yaoi. This couple is a sasunaru one.

This fan fiction takes place after the Gaara battle and Naruto is in hospital.

Sasuke's point of view

The day is closing to an end and kakashi-sensei hasn't assigned us any missions to take on. And as I walked though the dense dirt roads of konoha I could tell I had free time.

"…So that would mean the other two are out on missions to." A light hearted voice rang through a corner. When I walked over there Tenten, Sakura, And Rock lee were hanging out in front of a ramen shop equally spread out on a nearby bench.

"Hey, sasuke come join us" Sakura called waving her hand." But with nothing else to do I joined them anyway.

"Hey I know how about let's stop in for some ramen." Tenten suggested with enthusiasm.

"No thanks I'm already filled." Sakura answered.

"Sorry but maybe next time." I declared sticking my hand in my pocket.

"How about training then." tenten suggested again pouting her lip from failure of the first one.

"Excellent idea Tenten! And I can show my strength so I can show Sakura my true potential, and she'll fall in love with me." Rock lee burst in tears of inspiration.

"Yeah right! In your dreams." She squealed sliding away from him on the bench. Rock Lee dropped his head instantly. But I kind of feel bad for the kid; no one in their right mind would date him in that green jumpsuit.

"Hey Sasuke why don't we check in on Naruto, we haven't seen him in awhile." She said placing her elbows on her thighs and her head on her palms.

She was right I haven't seen Naruto since the battle with Gaara and barely got away. Agreeing with Sakura I stood up from the bench with a hint of doubt bothering me.

Tenten got up to and look at Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee we should go see what Neji is up to." She said suddenly happy to look forward to.

"Your right we should check up on him." Rock Lee agreed leaping off the bench.

"JA*" Tenten called out. (In Japanese jamata or jane but JA is usually used by friends: means see you later etc.)

"Bye Tenten, Lee" Sakura called back as they left off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************

"Excuse me ma'am, which room is Naruto Uzumaki being held in?" Sakura asked putting on her charm voice.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto floor 3 room 107." The lady answered reading a chart.

"Thank you." She replied turning and walking in to hall way that lead to the stairs. I quietly followed behind clutching my hands in my pocket afraid if Naruto is still even alive. After the thoughts already traced though my head I realized that we were already in front of the door as Sakura silently raps the door.

"Come i.n" Naruto's weak voice cracked though the door.

Sakura was just as tensed as I was as she slowly opened the door.

"Naruto." Sakura said slowly walking through the opening door.

What's this pressure weighing me down?

Why is it hard to walk?

Towards him.

There he was lying on his back white bandaged tape wrap sideways against his blonde spiky hair. His orange top was zipped open with bandages around his bare torso. Sakura swallowed hard when Naruto cracked open his eyes and glared at us.

"H-hey Sakura, S-sasuke." He said forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura mumbled with symphony.

"S-sakura. Don't be so moved to t-tears." He noticed smiling a weak smile.

"But Naruto your condition." She said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Don't wo-worry I'll be fine, believe it."

Sakura knew she couldn't believe but she showed a soft smile.

Naruto's point of view

Sakura didn't look like she believed me. I'm use to Sasuke not giving any care, but the way he looked at me wasn't Sasuke. He had a bit of … dazed side to him. Sakura came up to me slowly and leaned in to hug me slightly being careful not to hurt me. I lifted my arms carefully and hugged her around her waist and clanged her as I felt another tear on my shoulder. She was always crying, if there was a way to get her heart stronger.

"Cheer up Sakura." I tried to calm her down again. She nodded getting back up again and wiping her tears.

"See you later Naruto." She smiled again moving the strand of pink hair from her face and headed off. A few seconds passed and Sasuke turned around and started walking, but I had to stop him.

"S-sasuke, wait ngh." He ran over to me seeing that I was struggling to sit upwards.

"Naruto don't move you'll open your wounds." He warned holding my back.

"Never mind that the point is what's gotten into you Sasuke." He said resting his left hand on his thigh. He quickly looked away leaving me to read the thoughts through the back of his head. I leaned a bit over to try to see his face but the way he turned his head back at me made me lean back instantly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he quickly grabbed my chin in his palm and pulled me into an unexpected kiss.

"S-sasuke." I leaned back in confusion. "why?"

"Because you're my lover"

Before I could say anything else Sasuke pulled me back into his tongue war. But I couldn't fight with him anymore, I quickly gave in and parted my lips open and accepted him. Ignoring the pain in my lungs I took a quick breath and continued the losing war. His force pushed me back a little as I had to hold my right arm back so I could stay sitting up.  
"Sasuke." I gasped for air as I felt his tongue on my neck. My body gave way and sasuke caught me with his left arm and laid me down as he continued on my neck. I occupied my hands as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and only managed to get it to his shoulders before Sasuke stopped and lifted his top over his head.

Sasuke's pov

I caressed Naruto with my left arm as I softly glided my fingers up and down his cock making him moan in hot ecstasy. But his boner came to quick. Ignoring the fact I pulled Naruto into another kiss feeling the heat of his body. I professionally stuck my fingers in his mouth and prepared him, scissoring the thick muscle that was in the way. I glanced back at Naruto's blue eyes as the blush filled his cheeks and face worried.  
"Don't worry and it won't hurt you." I reassured caressing his back and holding him fragile.  
"S-sasuke wait." He said hesitantly.

I ignored him as I prepared my entrance and thrust into Naruto to his prostate. He gasped for air and arched his back in rhythm.

Naruto's pov

"Sasuke!" I moaned as he thrust in again. I could feel him inside me causing all this painful pleasure; I had to touch Sasuke. I latched onto his back and clung my nails in as his rhythm. I finally got through the pain and looked at him as beads of sweat came from his forehead and his hair stuck to his face. There was an odd spark when I look in his eyes but it's hard to explain, as if Sasuke's whole purpose wasn't to kill Itachi, but loving me.

A sensation was boiling up inside me.  
"S-Sasuke I.. I think i'm coming" I moaned.

"Naruto, Sasuke Kakashi-sensei said theirs katana practice tomorrow." Sakura's light-hearted voice rang through the hallway. But I only had time to look into my lovers eyes before the knob turned.

Sasuke's pov  
Damnit!

Naruto's pov  
Busted. (believe it)

Sasuke's pov

Sakura stood there with her mouth slightly open and her hair in her face from skipping. Her green eyes full of surprised slowly tears flowing. It was only a moment before she gritted her teeth and ran out the door with tears flowing down her face.  
"Ah, Sakura." Naruto called from under me reaching his hand out to the door.  
"Ignore her." I whispered stopping His hand and licking his hot seeds."Just sleep for now." I continued collasping to his side and kissed him softly on his cheek.

Yoruichi's thought. "woah the plot is thickening."

********

Walking through the town to the practice area with Kakashi-sensei was uncomfortable for Naruto, even me.  
We both took a slow pace since he would be late, so we wouldn't be with Sakura for long. Finally stepping into the grassy area, Kakashi-sensei was squatting on his toes on one of the three tall stoops of trees. And Sakura throwing katana knives in a sideways position.  
"Hello young ones. Looks like you guys had a nice sleep. Anyway you can see that we are doing a review katana curving throw. You guys already know the drill curve them into the rings and make a chain i'll stay since It shouldn't be long." He explained pulling out a new series of make-out tactics.

"Alright! a challenge." Naruto yelled piping into the air.  
"Okay Naruto just get started already." He said resting on a tall tree.

After a few minutes shifting my body and arm aiming at the tree but missing by a inch.

Sakura's pov (booooo) jk

How can Sasuke sleep with _Naruto? _How can they pretend that nothing happened. And how come _I'm _the only one in the whole Naruto series is probably the most useless.  
It's just suffocating just watching them doing worse then what they can. _Calm down Sakura, _I heard my inner self scream out. Sasuke threw another katana and Naruto laughed, but that was my last straw.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSaaaaaaaaaaasssuuuukkkeeeee!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lunged towards Sasuke he only had enough time to wipe that smirk off his face and turn his head before I my right hand and slapped Sasuke right in the face.

Yoruichi's random thought: she just slapped my Sasuke-kun!! I'll kill her, I'll kill her dead.... like with a rock or something, like, like a stone or something.

Naruto's pov

Woa, Sakura she has the guts to slap Sasuke.  
"How could you! you always know I liked you for the longest time." She practically screamed trying to fight back tears. Sasuke rubbed his cheek gently and look up at Sakura slowly.  
"So what do want the benifit for yourself, what a selfish thought." He said calmly.  
"ngh, you could at least tell me and Ino you know what she'll think." She argued more tears falling down her soft cheek.  
"I thought you didn't even care about her." He said keeping his voice at a monotone.  
Sakura didn't take back the argument and put up her fist again getting ready to punch him again. But in a blur Kakashi-sensei came and block Sakura's attack by his forearm.  
"Sakura calm down. Whatever it is don't let it get to your head." He said dropping his arm.

Sakura gave up and fell to her knees, clutching her fists on her thighs as soft sobs came from her throat.  
"Wh-y why sob Sasuke." She whined as he walked past her.  
"Cmo'n my little uke." Sasuke called out as I followed behind him.

Yoruichi's corner:  
Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! finally done with that (stretches arms)  
Sasuke: What was that for making Sakura slap me.  
Yoruichi: Just so some people can hate her more lol, jodan dake!  
Naruto:......  
Yoruichi: That's okay Naruto I use to be on the uke side.  
Naruto: But what about Sakura.  
Yoruichi: Dude, what about her I don't like her.  
Sakura: Cha!! I heard that.  
Yoruichi: I still don't like you.  
Sakura: All right bring it on.  
Yoruichi: okay, but if I have to get up someone will die.

And do to the violence of this corner it will end but hey my next story will be exciting. Riku and sora.


End file.
